A known gas sensor is referred to, for example, in European Published Patent Application No. 0 506 897 for use in analyzing the exhaust gas of internal combustion engines. Gas sensors of this type may include a metallic housing, in which an elongated, planar sensor element having a measuring-side and a connection-side area is disposed in an electrically insulated manner. The sensor element may have contact surfaces in the connection-side area, which are electrically connected to a measuring point located in the measuring-side area. The gas sensor may also have a contacting arrangement, which contains conductor elements conductively connected to the contact surfaces and emerging from the housing. The conductor elements are pressed onto the contact surfaces by a spring element, which acts upon two contact supports opposite one another.
In this context, it is believed to be disadvantageous of the above-described gas sensor that the contact supports may rotate with respect to one another, for example, during assembly. As a result, the contacting of the sensor element may be defective.